A night to remember
by AdamxLambertxLuvrxForever
Summary: a short fanfic about bonnie and damon. i suck at summaries so yea lol DAMONxBONNIE hope you guys enjoy


Disclaimers: I dont own any of the characters. The only thing I own is the story line lol

Now on to the story

------------------------------------x----------------x----------------x----------------------------------------------------

" Damon Salvatore, get over here right now!" Bonnie McCullough screamed into the dead of night. She was standing in the graveyard and in front of her, several feet away, a body was laid eagle spread on the ground. Beside the body, shimmering in the moonlight was a small pool of blood.

"Bonnie, what a lovely surprise to see you here." A voice from behind Bonnie said. Bonnie knew instantly who the voice belonged to. She turned around slowly only to come face to face with a man she hasn't seen in over 2 years.

"Well I can't say the same back, Damon." Bonnie said. Damon just stood there, smiling that very same smile she fell in love with when she first saw him.

"That's a shame because I'm very happy to see you." He said, still smiling. And in truth he was happy to see her. He was in love with her. It all started back when he was chasing after Elena. _Sure Elena is beautiful but Bonnie is a goddess, _he thought. When Damon first saw Bonnie with Elena, he knew that he was in love.

"So are we just going to stand here or are you going to tell me why there is a body on the pathway that I walk on everyday to get home from school." She said annoyed. Sure she loved him but he still does annoy the crap out of her. _If only he was doing this to get my attention, _she thought.

"Well there is a good explanation. Obviously she was attacked by an animal, hence the bite marks." Damon said. _If only you know the real reason, _he thought. On the inside he let out a sigh but on the outside he still kept his smile on and masked his feelings.

"Yea I know that. But I know a vampire did this so why the hell do they do it? And you better tell me the truth because if not I'll do some witch craft and you don't want that." She said. _Why don't you like me? Why can't you see I love you? _She thought sadly.

"Well if you're saying I have anything to do with this girl's death then you are correct. So what if I did?" Damon said. On the inside he was dying(A.N. haha he is already dead lol XD) to tell her that he did it to get her attention to tell her he loved her.

"Yea well I bet I know why you did this. I bet you purposely did this to get my attention to tell me something. Well you've got my attention. So what do you want?" She asked bored. _I really hope he says he loves me. Please say you love, _she thought hopefully.

Damon froze for a second. Did he just hear her say that. " Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, il mio unico amore.(that means my only love in Italian.)" he said.

Bonnie just stood there shocked. "Did you just say what I think you said?" she said in a low voice.

Damon just stood there, confused. " Do you understand what I just said?" he said. _Oh god, if she knows what I said then I'm screwed if she doesn't like me back. _He thought nervously.

"Yea you just said, 'My only love.' Is it true?" She said." Do you love me?"

He decided to tell the truth for once." Yes it is. I've loved you since that day I first saw you with Elena in the gym. And it's ok. I know you don't feel the same because who loves a monster? So I'll just leave and never bother you again." He said sadly.

Before Bonnie had time to react, Damon transformed into a crow and flew away. She was in shock. He just admitted that he loved her. When the shock wore off she realized that he wasn't there anymore. _Oh my, he does love me. I have to go find him to tell him that I feel the same way. _

Bonnie ran to her apartment. She called Stefan since he was the only one whe knew who is in town that has a car.

After the 3rd ring, he picked up.

"Hello, Stefan speaking."

"Hey Stefan. I need a favor."

"Sure. What do you need?"

"I need you to help me find Damon."

"OK, I'll be there soon. Where do you want me to meet you?"

"Meet me at my house. Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up and waited for him to come pick her up. Not even 5 minutes later, she heard a honk of a car. Bonnie walked out of the house, locking the door, and running to Stefan's Ferrari.

"Good evening Bonnie. So why do you need to find him, if you don't mind me asking."

"Well tonight I found a body, dead, with bite marks and I confronted Damon. Then I said there was something on his mind and he said my only love in Italian. So then he said he loves me and ran away before I could tell him I love him. So now I need to go find him before it's too late. Do you have any idea where he might have gone?" Bonnie said rushed.

Stefan thought for a moment.

"Well, there is one place I could think of. When we were here 50 years ago there was a place Damon liked to go to when he was angry or frustrated." He said.

The rest of the ride they sat in silence with Elena's "Glee" CD playing very low. Stefan made a turn towards the beach (A.N. I don't know if there is a beach in Fell's Church so bare with me.) When they arrived at the beach, Bonnie was just about to get out of the car when Stefan held her back.

"Bonnie do me a favor in return for your favor. Please promise not to hurt my brother's heart. He's only loved one person and look how that turned out. Please don't let that happen because I don't want my brother to hurt anymore."Stefan said with the most truthful eyes. Bonnie could tell Stefan really loved his brother.

"I promise. I love Damon with all my heart and I will never hurt him. I would rather die than have him hurt because of me." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks." He reached over and gave her a hug. "Now go get the guy. Every girl deserves one." He said with a heartfelt smile.

"OK. Bye Stefan." And with that she got out of the car, waving as Stefan left. Bonnie turned around and started to scan the beach. In the distance she could see a silhouette of a man wearing a leather jacket. She knew that it was him. She ran towards him. She didn't stop running until she had tackled him to the ground.

"Bonnie?" Damon asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Well you never stayed to hear what I had to say."

Damon looked more confused. He sighed. "It's ok Bonnie. I know you could never love monsters," She noticed Damon had a sad face and looked like he was about to cry.

"But I know you're not a monster so I've come here to tell you this. I love you, too. She said with a huge smile on her face.

Damon looked just as shocked as Bonnie did when he told her.

"B-but, huh? How, why, when?" Damon said still shocked but confused.

"Oh Damon, have you not been noticing all this the last 2 years? And to answer your questions. Your charming, sweet, funny,. It would be love at first sight for me. And 2 years ago." She said with a smile on her face.

"But why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because I knew that if I told you that I loved you then you would hate me." She said truthfully.

"Well you must be one stupid human because if you knew me at all you would know that I could never hate you. The only thing I could you for is if you died before I told you my real feelings for you." He said with a smile."Well looks like you finally said it. Now what kind of reward should I give you." She said with a knowing smile.

"I could think of one." He said.

He leaned up on his elbows (A.N. they are still on the ground) and gives her a loving, passionate kiss. After a second Bonnie responded to the kiss as eagerly as he continued to kiss her. After a while, they stopped. They sat up and cuddled on the beach gazing off into the distance.

"I'm ready." She said after a while.

"Ready? Readu for what?" he said confused.

"I'm ready to become your queen of darkness. I'm ready to become a vampire." She said honestly.

"Not just yet, my love. In a couple of years I'll change you. There is no need to give up your life just yet. Live it while you still can because once you become one of us then there is no going back." He said, looking into her eyes with as much love as he felt for her.

"OK. Whatever you say my king of darkness." With that they cuddled watching the waves roll towards the shore. And they knew the future would be bright for them.

------------------------------------------------------x---------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the first fan fic ive ever written so yea


End file.
